La liste
by Picotti
Summary: Draco est sur le point de se marier, et pour ce faire, en compagnie de sa fiancée, il se lance dans la grande aventure de la liste de cadeaux de mariage.


Cet OS est dédié à Elizabeth Mary Masen, suite à une longue (et particulièrement amusante) discussion sur les listes de mariage abusives.

**LA LISTE**

« Père, mère, je vais me marier. »

Que répondre à ce genre de chose ? Narcissa Malfoy avait plaqué sa main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer l'exclamation de pure joie qui avait failli lui échapper et qui n'aurait pas été très distinguée. Lucius, lui, resta froid et digne, sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage. Il avait regardé son fils de la tête aux pieds et avait soupiré. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus. Draco et Astoria se fréquentaient depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'accorder.

La nouvelle annoncée à ses parents, Draco se sentit soulagé, comme si ç'avait été un poids qui avait pesé sur ses épaules. Il savait que sa fiancée ne pourrait que convenir à sa famille. Elle était de sang-pur, très correcte, de bonne éducation et sa famille avait de l'argent. Evidemment, les Malfoy n'étaient pas non plus en mesure de faire les difficiles. Leur nom avait été sali lorsqu'ils avaient fait preuve de lâcheté pendant la guerre. Draco avait cru que le temps effacerait l'ombre sur le tableau mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et au fil du temps, il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis. Pansy d'abord qui avait ricané la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle l'avait souligné le fait que Potter avait été plus courageux que lui. Nott également s'était éloigné mais Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement en rapport avec ce qui était arrivé. Ted Nott avait toujours été quelqu'un d'un peu secret.

La plupart des grandes familles de sang-pur ne voulaient pas d'un Malfoy dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Greengrass, eux, l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait appris le véritable sens du mot « famille ». Les parents d'Astoria ne lui avaient pas tenu rigueur de ce manque de confiance au cours de la guerre, ils n'avaient même pas fait la moindre allusion à la marque des ténèbres qui, le temps passant, s'effaçait peu à peu. Elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, ça Draco le savait parfaitement, mais ses contours allaient se dissiper.

Annoncer la nouvelles à ses parents avait donc été pour Draco le plus gros obstacle potentiel à son futur mariage.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, lui dit un soir Astoria.

_ Tu ne connais pas mes parents.

_ Mais je suis de sang pur et franchement, ç'aurait été gonflé de leur part de faire les difficiles. »

Draco haussa les épaules tout en contemplant le parchemin étalé sur la table devant lui. Pour l'heure, ils se trouvaient chez les parents d'Astoria, confortablement installés dans la salle à manger où, évidemment, le repas avait été desservi depuis bien longtemps. La grande pièce était donc déserte, si ce n'était les deux fiancés.

Si Draco n'avait pas été habitué aux gigantesques salles de manoir, il aurait certainement été intimidé par la hauteur du plafond, la longueur de la table, la sévérité des portraits aux murs et, évidemment, le blason de famille qui occupait une place de choix au-dessus de la cheminée. Mais il n'y avait finalement là rien de plus que ce qu'il avait toujours vu chez ses parents.

Astoria se pressa contre son bras et attrapa la plume qu'elle avait reposé dans l'encrier à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je pense qu'un service à thé s'impose. »

Elle écrivit sans même attendre l'approbation de Draco. De toute façon, depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la liste de cadeaux de mariage, elle avait noté sans même lui demander réellement son avis. Et depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant, il avait l'impression de découvrir réellement la personnalité de sa fiancée. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Neuf gallions pièce pour le service à thé ? »

Astoria venait tout juste d'inscrire le prix à côté.

« Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelque chose qui ne tienne pas le coup.

_ Mais dans quoi est-ce que tu veux boire ton thé ? »

La jeune fille soupira et d'un geste légèrement agacé, elle chassa une mèche de cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux.

« Il est hors de question que je reçoive tes parents avec un service à thé de seconde main. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement. Astoria lui envoya une petite moue signifiant : tu vois ? Mais ce n'était pas l'argument qui avait empêché le jeune homme de parler, c'était l'image qui s'était soudainement imposée à son esprit. Il venait de s'imaginer son père, assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à neuf gallions à la main et demandant des nouvelles de la vieille tante qui n'en finissait pas de vieillir. Il resta immobile un instant, comme choqué, puis il éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que tu rigoles de moi ? »

Il prit quelques secondes le temps de se calmer puis secoua la tête, toujours un large sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

« Mais non, ce n'est rien. Continue. Nous avons déjà… »

Il regarda le début de la liste et se retint à grand peine de faire quelque commentaire.

« Nous avons déjà les assiettes et assiettes à dessert à trois gallions pièce, les petites cuiller en argent à 52 noises. Astoria, tu ne crois pas qu'on en fait de trop ? »

Elle prit un air choqué et déposa la plume dans l'encrier.

« Tu crois que j'en fais de trop ? »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se leva brusquement.

« Draco, c'est de notre mariage qu'il est question et il est hors de question que ce soit quelque chose de minable ! »

Il soupira. Il avait su, dès le début de sa relation avec Astoria, que c'était une fille qui avait du caractère, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi… acharnée ? Déterminée ?

« On est loin du minable. Astoria, je me serais contenté de n'importe quoi.

_ Mais pas moi, Draco ! Je veux quelque chose de… de… de grandiose ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a une différence entre grandiose et trop… ma chérie. »

Il avait ajouté les deux derniers mots lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il venait de dire allait très certainement la vexer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

« Avoir un beau mariage, ça ne signifie pas nécessairement faire une liste de cadeaux hors de prix.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que les Malfoy sont sur le déclin, parce que ce nom, je vais le porter aussi. »

Il soupira. Evidemment, la déchéance de sa famille allait se répercuter sur les Greengrass. Il déglutit, hésita à dire la suite.

« Astoria, on peut ne pas partir en voyage de noces aussi, on pourrait juste rester à deux, se prendre un appartement et passer du temps ensemble. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un sang-de-bourbe.

« Se prendre un appartement ? Est-ce que tu rigoles ? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à faire le tour de la table avec un air préoccupé que Draco connaissait bien : c'était celui qui signifiait qu'il venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« On héritera du manoir de tes parents ou de celui des miens. En attendant, on vivra un peu des deux côtés. A moins, évidemment, que tu ne trouves l'argent nécessaire pour que nous fassions bâtir notre propre manoir. »

Elle s'arrêta, le dévisagea d'un air sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu as cet argent ? »

Il était inutile d'argumenter avec elle, Draco savait que le combat était perdu d'avance. Il soupira et secoua la tête, laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs.

« Non, je n'ai pas cet argent.

_ On ne prendra pas d'appartement. Draco, même Potter a déjà sa propre maison. »

Effectivement, c'était toujours l'argument qui faisait mouche avec Draco. Le comparer à Harry Potter, c'était généralement le moteur qui lui donnait envie de faire mieux. Si cette fichue starlette de Gryffondor était capable de fonder sa propre famille et d'avoir sa propre maison, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas pour Draco non plus. Il avait lu dans la Gazette, quelques jours plus tôt, que Potter cherchait à faire rénover la maison en ruine dans laquelle ses parents avaient trouvé la mort. Il supposait que ce n'était pas pour en faire un musée, il allait très certainement y vivre. Une partie de l'année en tout cas parce qu'il avait déjà hérité de la vieille demeure des Black, ce qui avait pas mal fait grogner Narcissa qui avait toujours estimé que cette maison faisait partie de son héritage à elle.

« D'accord, on ne prendra pas d'appartement et on partira en voyage de noces.

_ A Haïti. »

Il acquiesça, résigné, presque vaincu. Les femmes… elles avaient toujours le dernier mot. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Draco s'était rendu compte que c'était une constante chez elles. Surtout chez Astoria.

« Si tu y tiens.

_ Ce qui nous ramène à la liste, Draco. Vingt-cinq noises pour le coucher de soleil sur la plage, quatre mornilles pour l'insecticide. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer par les moustiques le soir de mon mariage. Bien entendu, il faut compter la chambre d'hôtel et cinq gallions, au minimum, pour le pourboire du valet de chambre. »

Elle comptait maintenant sur ses doigts tout en reprenant le tour de la table, avec cette fois, dans les yeux, une lueur rêveuse. Elle devait probablement déjà s'imaginer sur place.

« Comptons deux gallions pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain, cinq gallions au moins pour la bouteille de champagne, neuf si on se laisse aller à prendre du champagne des fées. Ce ne serait pas de trop quand même. Oh et puis deux gallions pour le musicien qui viendra jouer sous notre fenêtre pendant que… enfin pendant que nous consommions. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Un musicien ?

_ Je vois bien l'un de ces vieux orgues de barbarie moldus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir passer une soirée romantique avec une telle chose qui fait du tintamarre sous la fenêtre. Je te préviens.

_ Tu préférerais une balalaïka ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on en trouve facilement à Haïti.

_ Je ne préférerais rien du tout !

_ Draco ! Ce sera notre nuit de noces. Sinon… »

Sa lèvre inférieure s'ourla sur une moue pensive. Si le jeune Malfoy la trouvait particulièrement agaçante ce soir avec sa liste à mille gallions qui allait probablement faire hurler de rire toute la bonne société de sangs-purs de Londres, à commencer par ses propres parents, il la trouvait néanmoins magnifique.

« Sinon on passe une soirée romantique sur la plage. Comptons douze noises pour le bain de minuit et trois noises de plus pour la soirée sous les étoiles. »

Elle se précipita sur la table, attrapa la plume et nota presque frénétiquement ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'idée avait l'air de lui sembler terriblement séduisante. Draco n'était pas tellement emballé non plus mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait une soirée romantique sur la plage plutôt qu'avec un orgue de barbarie ou une balalaïka jouant sous sa fenêtre pendant qu'il dénudait son épouse.

« Et si… (il hésita mais finit par se lancer.) Et s'il y a des nuages ce soir-là ou qu'il pleut ? »

Le regard que lui retourna Astoria lui fit presque peur.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, on aura payé.

_ Ah. Evidemment. »

Il ne restait plus qu'à tenir la pluie et le nuages au courant donc. Qui allait s'en charger ?

Astoria se redressa avec une air de satisfaction sur le visage.

« Eh bien il me semble qu'on a fait le tour. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? »

Il saisit la liste qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'était finalement pas très loin de la vérité lorsqu'il l'avait appelée « la liste à mille gallions ». Il était sûr que s'il faisait le total des cadeaux et du voyage de noces, il devait atteindre le compte.

« Alors ? insista la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ J'en dis que si j'étais invité à notre mariage, je payerais certainement l'insecticide. Ou les étoiles. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Astoria éclata de rire. Pourtant, il avait été sérieux.

« Arrête une minute, tu veux ? C'est notre liste de mariage, il faut bien cesser de plaisanter à un moment donné quand même.

_ Oui. Evidemment. Il me semble… »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. D'accord, il provoquait mais cette liste lui semblait tellement ridicule qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Il me semble que tu as oublié le baiser romantique. »

Une lueur, un véritable brasier même, illumina le regard d'Astoria.

« Mais par Merlin, tu as raison ! »

Elle lui arracha la liste des mains et au plus grand désespoir de Draco, ajouta une dernière ligne : baiser romantique, dix gallions.


End file.
